


Hey, I have something to tell you

by iezzern



Series: Two Idiots in Love [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 38 times to be exact, Child Abuse, Cuddling, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, excessive use of the word "fuck", his parents are dicks tho, other characters appear but i didn't bother to tag em, so much pining holy fuck, the world needs more of Aomine Daiki in pastel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iezzern/pseuds/iezzern
Summary: Aomine didn’t really know what to expect when Kagami invited the entire Generation of Miracles (+Momoi) to spend the 10 days of vacation from March to April in America. Maybe a few days hanging at a public place and spending an entire week doing weird American traditions. What he didn’t expect was an entire rollercoaster of emotions and awkward situations.





	Hey, I have something to tell you

Aomine didn’t really know what to expect when Kagami invited the entire Generation of Miracles (+Momoi) to spend the 10 days of vacation from March to April in America. Maybe a few days hanging at a public place and spending an entire week doing weird American traditions. What he didn’t expect was an entire rollercoaster of emotions and awkward situations.

Aomine could have refused the trip, but he wanted to come. _Maybe it would be fun to explore America_. That part was mostly sarcasm. Most of it probably had to do with his self-denied crush on Kagami. It had started about a month after the Winter Cup, when Aomine had left home and started living with Kagami. They’d just been watching a movie and Kagami had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Aomine had felt his heart beating like crazy in his chest, and he was terrified when he figured out what it meant. To be honest, it took some time for him to realize, since he’d never been in love with someone before.

_In love_.

The words scare Aomine. They mean feelings and risk. They mean pain and tears if it is one-sided. They mean crying yourself to sleep because you know that the other person probably doesn’t love you back. And it _hurts_. It fucking _hurts_ for Aomine to pretend like this isn’t real and pretend like he’s still just after girls and pretend that he doesn’t like Kagami and…

With how awkward they were with each other now, it felt weird to even speak with each other over the phone. Their one-on-ones and conversations had quickly turned awkward after Aomine had realized his feelings for Kagami, which was the main reason Aomine is nervous about being this close to Kagami again. He is sure that Kagami has noticed the growing tension between them, (They _live_ together, for God’s sake) but that he didn’t dare speak about it. Their relationship was already fragile and they both didn’t want it to fall apart, because playing basketball with each other is fun. And good. And one of the few reasons Aomine gets up in the morning. And...

 

In the last one-on-ones they had played against each other, Aomine had been more and more aware of _Kagami_. He noticed how his eyes flowed with colour that changed in the sunlight and when he was happy. He noticed how Kagami always kept his shorts (or pants) hanging low on his hips. He noticed how he always kicked the ground with his left foot and looked down when he was embarrassed. He noticed his own cheeks flushing when Kagami took his shirt of when it was too hot. Because, _fuck_ , Kagami’s abs. He noticed Kagami’s honest and pleasing smile.

He wants to be close with the other boy, he just doesn’t know _how_ close. He and Kagami are rivals, and that is how it should continue to be. He can’t have a crush on Kagami, because there was no way in hell Kagami will like him back. Kagami is probably straight anyways, so Aomine shouldn’t bother making up fantasies about him. But when Aomine is alone in his room at night he can’t help but imagine the redhead panting and whimpering on top of his lap, and he definitely can’t help his hand from slipping into his shorts. But at day again, he just thinks of the same thing. _Kagami is probably straight_. So Aomine just ignores and denies his feelings. He can always find someone else, right?

**-:-**

Kagami’s house in America is white and big. That is the only thing Aomine’s sleep-deprived mind can understand.

They’d arrived late at night, so everybody was tired enough to go to bed without supper. Everyone, except Aomine, whose suitcase had been mixed up and sent to New York, just stacked their suitcases in the staircase (All pastel coloured or cheetah-printed, because they had borrowed Kise’s suitcases. Aomine chose cheetah print, of course. Nobody is ever going to see Aomine Daiki with (or in) pastel) and dragged themselves upstairs, where warm beds waited for them. Even Aomine was too tired to tease Kagami about the household and his _cook_ who also used to be his _part-time nanny_. Everyone split up into pairs and, of course, due to his terrible luck, Aomine is sleeping somewhere he’d rather not be sleeping.

What Kagami hasn’t told him is that they are short of one bed, so he has to sleep in Kagami’s room. In Kagami’s bed. With Kagami. He can’t think of a better way to die.

Kagami is also very awkward with the situation but he says that it’s better than letting Aomine lay on the floor. (Aomine begs to differ) So now Aomine is laying back to back with Kagami, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He can feel every move Kagami makes and he can feel the warmth radiating of Kagami’s body. Shit.

_Fuck_ , how can he sleep like this?

Suddenly, Kagami turns around and tugs at Aomine’s arm. Aomine holds his breath and doesn’t move, but Kagami insists on turning him around. Hesitantly, Aomine complies. He turns on his back, but refuses to move further. “What?” he huffs out quietly, not bothering to open his eyes. Of course, he should’ve because, suddenly, there’s a head on his shoulder and an arm over his waist. Aomine can feel the warmth spreading on his face and his breath hitches. This is unbelievable. “Oi, Bakagami, what the fuck?” he nearly yells, embarrassment clear in his voice. He tries to fight Kagami off him, but Kagami clings to him and fucking _whines_. “Stop it, you’re warm” then he shoves his face into Aomine’s neck and makes the most adorable sound Aomine has ever heard.

_Shit_ , Tetsu never told him that Kagami got _clingy_ when he was sleep deprived. He can imagine the little shit’s smug grin right now. He’d probably say something along the lines of “ _But, Aomine-kun, I simply withheld information, nothing more”_. Screw Tetsu. _Fucking screw Tetsu and his entire life_. And Kise, too. Fucking screw Kise for always saying suggestive things around Kagami.

Kagami is so soft and warm and, _fuck,_ he’s only wearing his boxers and his skin is so smooth and…

Aomine can only remember one incident where he and Kagami have been this intimate, and it’s not exactly a pleasant memory.

-:-

_Aomine shoots at the hoop one more time, ignoring the stinging in his shoulder._ It’ll probably go away in a minute, anyways _, he thinks. What hurts more is the blooming bruise on his cheek. He didn’t know his mother could slap that hard._

_Three full-packed duffel bags are laying by the edge of the court, stuffed with all of his most precious belongings. There weren’t much clothes in there, though, and,_ shit _, he should’ve packed more underwear._

_He’d been in a rush when he’d packed. It all had happened so fast._

_His mother’s voice calling for him from the kitchen. Her disappointed face when she stared at him. She’d seen it. Fuck, why had he left his computer open when she was in the room? He remembers her palm making contact with his cheek, the act surprising him so much that he nearly toppled over. His cheek started stinging, tears swelled up in his eyes, and he remembers that she started to yell at him. He remembers that he just had to get out of there before his father returned._

_He remembers that he’d snatched the computer from the counter before bolting upstairs, slamming his bedroom door shut before he began packing. His charger, the laptop, his schoolbooks, his first basketball, that picture of him and Satsuki, his basketball jersey, three of his most precious shoes, that one sweater he’d stolen from Kagami, and some more clothes. Shit, why did this have to happen?_

_When he’d exited the room, duffle bags slung over his shoulder, he’d come face-to-face with his father, whose eyes were filled with rage. “Da…” he’d started, but was interrupted by his father’s fist hitting his face, sending him into the wall. His shoulder flared up in pain, but that didn’t top the immense pain he felt in his heart. Not him, too. “Get out of my house” he’d growled. Aomine got angry and started talking back, which was the worst thing he could’ve done. “Oh, so you’re completely okay with me buying perverted magazines of some big-breasted girl, but the second I actually want a genuine relationship with someone you flip out because it’s a bo…” “NO SON OF MINE IS A FUCKING FAGGOT!” his father had yelled and that’s when the tears had started falling. He’d allowed his father to hit him a few more times before shoving him off and running down the stairs. Shit, was that_ blood _dripping down his cheek? He’d shouldered his way past his mother, who had her head in her hands and was crying. He’d gotten on his shoes and a jacket in rush and then he was out the door._

_That’s how he ended up here. He was supposed to have a one-on-one with Kagami later anyways, so coming a little early couldn’t hurt. He hadn’t cleaned up the blood, just wiped the wound with his sleeve one time so now it was smeared all over his face. He didn’t really care. He’d tell Kagami that he’d gotten in a fight or something._

_He sighed and went to sit on the bench before putting his head in his hands. Maybe he could crash at Kuroko’s for a while, but he would eventually have to leave there, too. Kuroko had his own family and their house is just big enough for the family to live in by themselves. They don’t need Aomine barging in. if he went to Satsuki her parents would want to know why and he doesn’t want to come out to Satsuki yet. Tears started to burn in his eyes and he couldn’t stop his shoulders from shaking slightly. Maybe sleeping on a bench wasn’t so bad. He barely noticed when Kagami entered the court, he just continued to keep his head down, but he dropped his arms from his face and kept his shoulders from shaking. God, he wouldn’t let Kagami see him in such a weak state._

_Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and a weight settled itself in his lap. His eyes widened as his face was pressed into Kagami’s strong shoulder. “K-Kagami?” he’d asked, his voice a weak whisper. “Don’t say anything” the other teen answered “You don’t need to talk about it, but I can see that something’s wrong so…just let me hold you for now”_

_Aomine broke down and started crying on his shoulder. Kagami didn’t mind and just held him closer. The same day, he’d moved into Kagami’s apartment._

-:-

The memory makes Aomine calm down just enough to collect himself. If he’s going to die like this then he’s going to die like this.

Aomine sighs before he just accepts his fate and slowly slides his arm around Kagami and presses him close. Oh god, his skin is so soft and so warm. Aomine pushes his red face into Kagami’s messy hair and tries to go to sleep.

.

.

.

_WHY THE FUCK DOES HE USE STRAWBERRY SHAMPOO?_

 

-:-

 

Kagami blinks slowly as he wakes, still snuggled into the warmth he found yesterday night. He gets used to the light and he can see the sun throwing a warm glow over his hand and Aomine’s chest…Wait a second. His eyes fly open and suddenly he’s fully awake. He can feel Aomine’s arm snaked around his shoulder, his hand resting on Kagami’s waist. _Fuck_ , Aomine is fucking _holding him_. The last Kagami could remember was that he’d gone to sleep next to Aomine while facing away from him, but that was all he’d done. Sure, he remembers feeling a warmth that he sought out but that was only…

Oh

_Oh_

_Oh fucking god_ , this was mortifying.

He can remember his father and Laurel telling him how clingy he got when he was sleepy. If he’d gone all clingy on Aomine then…His cheeks burn a bright red colour and he buries his head in Aomine’s neck again. He wants to get out of this awkward situation, but he can’t bring himself to move. Aomine’s chest is so warm and comforting and he has absolutely nothing against staring at Aomine’s abs for a while. _Just keep calm_ , he tells himself and, at just that moment, Aomine’s breathe slightly changes pattern and Kagami is _fucked_. He can hear Aomine’s breath hitch when he realizes what position they are in. “Mornin’” Kagami mutters, not moving at all. He can hear Aomine take a deep breath, but before the other boy manages to say something Kagami cuts him off. “Don’t say anything, just…stay like this for a while, okay?”

He doesn’t want words to ruin this one opportunity he has to be _so close_ to Aomine. If Aomine says something, it’s going to go to hell. And, just _for one moment_ , Kagami wants to pretend. He wants to pretend that this is normal between them and that this isn’t weird at all. He closes his eyes and tries to relax in the warmth of Aomine’s body.

 

Aomine, on the other hand, is freaking out. _Kagami wants to fucking cuddle with him._ He feels Kagami’s head slide down to his neck again and his face is heating up.

Okay, just chill, this is fine, nothing weird, it’s okay, you can handle this, not freaking out _at all_ , don’t focus on Kagami right now, oh his skin is so soft, _fuck no_ Aomine don’t, oh my god tell me that’s not what I think it is, Kagami please don’t look down, just don’t, okay focus on something, Kagami still smells like strawberries, FUCK.

“Aomine, you’ve stopped breathing”

It takes Aomine a few seconds to figure out that Kagami is right. He slowly lets out a breath and relaxes. “Sorry” he mutters as he tightens his arm around Kagami. He feels Kagami melt into his touch and he can’t keep himself from smiling. This feels good. He and Kagami lay there for god knows how long, just listening to the sound of each other’s breath. “Hey, Aomine…” Kagami starts, his voice barely a whisper. Aomine turns his head slowly and ends up eye-to-eye with Kagami. Aomine ends up staring into the other boy’s eyes. Kagami’s eyes are thousand different shades of red; swirling around and blending together. Light, dark, rose, and cherry. The eyes that are always burning with passion and determination are now smooth and calm; relaxed. Even then, there’s a flame in his eyes, which makes something twist in Aomine’s stomach. These were the eyes that he fell in love with. “Aomine, can I try something?” Kagami asks hesitantly and Aomine inwardly freaks out. He slowly nods, but holds his breath. What the hell is Kagami going to do? Kagami lifts his head off Aomine’s chest and starts leaning in. his movements are fast, as if he’s trying to do it before he loses courage. _Fuck_ , is this his imagination? His eyes get drawn down to Kagami’s lips and _holy_ …Kagami’s breath hitches as he closes in and _holy shit is this happening?_

Momoi chooses that exact moment to barge in the door. “Dear God, Satsuki!” Aomine yells as Kagami flails to get out of his arms. He doesn’t manage to, though, and falls back down on Aomine’s chest. Momoi stops in the doorway, her face turning the exact same shade as a tomato. “O-Oh, Dai-chan…” she stutters as her eyes analyse the position him and Kagami are in. “Satsuki, it’s not what…” but she’s already out the door. Aomine swears loudly and pushes Kagami off him.

“ _Shit,_ what do we do?” he asks in near panic and stares at Kagami. “I doubt she’ll tell anyone” Kagami mutters, but he doesn’t sound so sure. His cheeks are flaming red and his eyes are flickering between the door and Aomine’s face, as if he’s not sure what to focus on. “Anyways, I think we should get up” Kagami says quickly and stumbles towards his closet. “Do you want to borrow something to wear?” he asks in a hurry “I mean, you don’t have any change clothes-“ he continues to ramble on and Aomine can only stare at him with an affectionate smile. “Don’t pick anything _too_ embarrassing, okay?” he just states and slips out of the bed. A pair of pants get thrown in his direction and he catches them easily. He slips them on easily and lets out a sigh of relief when he feels that they _actually fit_. He turns his head towards Kagami to tell him something but he immediately gets a sweater thrown in his face. He makes a sound of annoyance and drags the sweater off before staring at the piece of clothing. “Kagami” he says in a low tone. “Yeah?” he answers while turning away from the closet to face him.

“This is _pink_ ”

“Yeah”

“This is _pastel pink_ ”

“Yeah”

“This is _pastel pink_ and _fluffy_ ”

“Do I look like I’m blind?”

Aomine just stares at him with raised eyebrows. Kagami looks back in bewilderment. “What’s the problem?” he asks, his lips formed in a cute pout. Aomine is about to answer with some snarky comment, but bites it back and pulls the sweater on instead. He instantly feels uncomfortable, and he glances at Kagami to see if he’s laughing at him or something. When he sees the look on Kagami’s face he gets surprised. Kagami’s cheeks are covered by a crimson red blush and his eyes have widened. “Something wrong?” Aomine sneers at him, suddenly feeling defensive.

 

Oh man, Kagami is _fucked_. Pastel pink goes _really well_ with Aomine’s dark skin and maybe he’ll just pay Akashi to hide Aomine’s luggage for a while so he can force him to wear more pastel. And the neckline. _Fuck,_ the _neckline_. Due to Kagami’s shoulders being broader, the sweater hangs loosely and it exposes his collarbones and a bit of his left shoulder. Kagami wants to thank all the coincidences in the universe that led to this situation. The more he looks at Aomine, the more he blushes. He is so fucking gorgeous. “Something wrong?” Aomine suddenly sneers and Kagami immediately shakes his head. “N-No not at all, you’re…” Kagami stops and swallows one time to calm himself down “You look amazing”

A few seconds go by before Kagami realizes what he’s said. When he does his entire face and neck explodes in colour. He can see a smirk slip onto Aomine’s face and he inwardly screams. He quickly faces the wardrobe again and starts fidgeting with one of his sweaters. “W-What I meant…” Kagami starts but can’t get the words out before a strong arm wraps around his waist and a warmth presses against his back. “I know exactly what you meant” Aomine says in his deep voice and Kagami can barely hold back a whimper. He yelps when he feels a light bite on his neck and a soft kiss on it afterwards. His blush spreads over his body and his breath hitches and, before he knows it, Aomine’s warmth is gone. He turns around, but Aomine is already out the door and the only thing Kagami can do is stare after him in embarrassment.

 

Aomine had screwed up… _again_. What the hell was he thinking _biting the other bastard’s neck_? He was sure he was going insane. Just teasing him verbally would’ve been enough, but _oh no,_ he absolutely had to go and _fucking hold him._ You _look amazing_ , wasn’t exactly a confirmation that Kagami felt the same. He could just have been friendly…but, still… _NO_. No assumptions. He can’t afford to take assumptions right now. It could cause him a lot of trouble.

-:-

_Good_. They’re actually doing something enjoyable. The entire group is currently sitting and watching a basketball game (Kise had suggested to go watch). Aomine, with the absolute luck that he had, ended up sitting next to Kagami. Aomine could tell that Kagami was just as tense and uncomfortable as him. There was an awkward air between them that just _wouldn’t go away_. They didn’t even discuss the game or comment on the players’ styles. Things were even more awkward because of the glances the others kept throwing them. Damn it, Satsuki had probably told them already. Kise, especially, is making a big ruckus about it and he’s sending them glances every ten seconds and smirks whenever he gets eye-contact with one of them.

Aomine takes a deep breath and tries to control his anger. This was fine…this was okay…nothing bad could happen… And then Kagami grabs onto his thigh. Aomine’s entire body jolts and his breath hitches and _wow, what a way to be smooth_. Kise, who is sitting on Aomine’s other side throws him a confused glance before his eyes flicker down to Kagami’s hand. A smirk slips onto the blonde’s face, but Aomine just answers it with a slight sneer. Suddenly he can feel Kagami’s breath on his ear and his face blooms in colour again, but this time while he’s a victim of Kise’s prying and accusing eyes. “We need to talk” Kagami mutters softly in his ear “After the game” A lump forms itself in Aomine’s throat. So Kagami has finally gotten too uncomfortable with him. _Damn it_ , he’s blown his relationship to Kagami.

Aomine only gives him a slight nod before focusing entirely on the game again, happily ignoring Kise’s gleeful face. He lays his eyes on one specific player and follows him for a while, before getting bored. The player is being repetitive, and Aomine just finds him bland. He starts focusing on another player’s footwork. He gets tired after this, too, after a while. “Aominecchi, you should stop staring at that guy so much,” Kise suddenly whispers in his ear “I think Kagamicchi is getting jealous” Apparently, Kagami hears him, too, because he tenses again and he desperately tries to avoid looking at Aomine. “Shut the fuck up” Aomine sneers and elbows Kise in the stomach.

A buzzer sounds and the players start to walk off the court. Aomine rolls his eyes and plans to sleep through the pause, but Kise has other plans. “You seemed to like #9’s legs a lot, Aominecchi” Kise comments and this time Aomine raises his fist at him. “Woah, calm down” Kagami shoots in and grabs onto Aomine’s hand before he can go too far. Both of them freeze at the exact same time and Kagami’s eyes widen when he realizes what he’s done. His hand quickly disappears from Aomine’s and he starts clearing his throat and shifting in his seat. A big cheer and a lot of whistling suddenly erupts from the crowd, and Aomine turns his head to see a couple kiss on the big screen. “ _Kiss cam_ ” Kagami says “I’ve always hated those; it’s embarrassing to watch”

Aomine nods his head in agreement as another couple shows up on screen. They’re both laughing and covering their faces and Aomine can’t be more disgusted. Fucking people and their fucking perfect relationships. Aomine pains himself through two more couples before he rolls his eyes and is ready to leave his seat.

But then…then he sees himself on the screen. Himself and Kagami. _Ah, fuck him_. His eyes shift from the screen onto Kagami’s face, which has turned almost as red as his hair. Aomine wants to cry again, and, from the look on his face, Kagami feels the same way. Both of them are just frozen, while the people around them jeer and shout out encouragements, and Aomine wishes he could just melt into the floor. Kise is literally on the ground laughing next to his feet. Aomine feels like he should just get up and leave. Just get out of here before he does something he might regret.

 

Kagami feels his face grow warmer as he looks back at the screen. Can’t they just skip, for once? His hands are nearly shaking and he wants to scream, because _this was not going as planned_. He just wanted to take them to the play and then apologize to Aomine for what happened this morning, but, _oh fucking hell no,_ the holy basketball gods had decided that they hated him. Kagami just stares _very hard_ at the floor in front of him and wishes everything would just go away, but then he feels a hand on his cheek. His breath hitches as Aomine turns his face and _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ … he’s fucked. His blush grows stronger and stronger the closer the other boy gets and his eyes are distracted by his eyes, his skin, his lips, and HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHY IS KISE SMIRKING AT HIM LIKE THAT? And, wow, why had he never noticed how soft and plump Aomine’s lips looked or how beautiful is eyes were? The crowd has quieted down a little, now chanting silently as Aomine closes in. Everyone seems very excited at this kiss (probably because _oh my god it’s a gay kiss we have to watch_ ) and Kagami can’t help but feel a little helpless.

His attention is on Aomine in a second again and he can barely see it, but there’s a light blush dusting over his cheeks as well. (That makes Kagami feel a little bit better) Aomine comes close enough and Kagami closes his eyes as feels the soft press of Aomine’s lips against his.

The entire stadium goes into an uproar but Kagami doesn’t notice because there’s a ringing in his ears and something numbs out everything but the electric feeling of Aomine’s lips. He can, though, hear Kise’s shrilly laughter from behind Aomine, but he doesn’t mind because _Aomine is kissing him and he’s not stopping_. The crowd can’t seem to get enough, either. They’re shouting and cheering and Kagami can’t help but smile. He can feel Aomine smile against his lips as well, before he pulls away slightly. “I like you” Kagami blurts out before he can help himself and then his eyes widen. _Why the ever-loving fuck did he even say that_? He expects Aomine to laugh at him or sneer but Aomine just smiles (and _holymotherfuckinggodoffuckingohfuckinggod_ his smile is _precious_ ) and leans his forehead against Kagami’s.

“Hey, I have something to tell you”

**Author's Note:**

> Thnx for reading. Please leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
